


We'd fit together like the costumes I make

by AliaMael



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Petition to make Yohane the official tag, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Ruby muses about costumes. Or, more accurately, about one very specific costume.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	We'd fit together like the costumes I make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



Ruby distractedly bit the end of her pencil. The new set of costumes they were working on was designed for the theme "angels", and while it was obviously opening a long list of cute options, it also made her think.

First of all, Yohane fortunately didn't seem upset that she had to be a regular angel instead of a fallen one. Ruby didn't know _how_ she would have found a way to talk the others out of it if Yohane had been upset, but she would have thought of something. That being said, Yohane was apparently fully embracing the idea to show everyone what a true angel looked like –what _she_ was like before her Fall– and so she had _a lot_ of design suggestions. Honestly, they were all good ideas, and even after discarding all those that were too much of a logistical nightmare to work for Aqours, Ruby still had trouble choosing what to use where.

For now, though, she had a first sketch for every costume. She'd run it by You and they'd probably find tons of things to change, but that was alright. It was all part of the process.

No, the real thing was that thinking of Yohane, fallen angels and costumes all together had sent her brain on the tangent of "what should a _proper_ little demon look like?" and it kept distracting her.

And so, instead of getting up and looking for You to show her first draft, she was doodling on another sheet of paper, trying to find the essence of a little demon costume.

It seemed obvious that a good little demon should complement her mistress without ever overshadowing her. So going for the same general colour scheme as the fallen angel was a good base. Maybe she could have little horns? Demon wings were not the same as angel ones, but they should definitely be smaller to show submission…

Her pencil tried several shapes for a dress. It needed to be pleasing to her mistress' eyes. Would cute be the best option? Or classy? Or maybe something a little bit more daring?

She added a garter. In her opinion, _everything_ was better with a garter. Sometimes two.

She hesitated, the tip of her pencil hovering over the throat of her Ruby-shaped drawing. She could feel herself blush at the thought, but… if she was to be a good little demon, she needed to _properly_ show the world she was serving her mistress, right?

She was about the trace the shape of the collar when a hand caught her shoulder. She jumped out of her skin and let out a noise that flirted with ultrasounds.

"Wow, you OK?" You asked. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"I– I– I'm good," Ruby stammered, trying to hide her drawing before You saw it.  
"Uh."  
"Re– Really! You surprised me that's all!"

You smiled bashfully.

"Sorry. Next time I'll try to make more noise or something."  
"Sorry for… screaming like that," Ruby said.  
"We're good," You concluded. "I wanted to check if you had something for the new costumes."

Ruby hurried to produce the _correct_ page, sliding the other one in her bag while You was looking at her sketches.

Maybe one day she'd make that costume. Maybe it could be for Yohane's eyes only… But for now she had to focus on You's suggestions on the angels' ones.

She was not quite brave enough yet to be very, _very_ explicit with her feelings and Yohane was impressively oblivious, but she was getting there. If it was not today, well, they always had tomorrow.


End file.
